Wonder Woman v3 19
Synopsis Wonder Woman stands against the Green Lantern, who introduces himself as Procanon Kaa. She does not underestimate the Procanon Kaa, as she herself has gone up against Green Lanterns, and she knows their power. Procanon throws the first punch with his ring and Wonder Woman analyses the situation while stopping the spears created from his ring. She realises that there's a potential hostage which could cause potential collateral damage. She also realises her second problem, which is the universe's most powerful weapon and an enemy that can't be harmed. Elsewhere at the Department of Metahuman Affairs, Tom Tressor takes another agent under his wing, named James. In the locker room, James asks Tom if he is a Wiccan, pointing out the items that Diana gave him when she was courting him. In his office, he mulls over being courted by Diana, simply because he thinks he does not deserve her. At the homeland of the Khunds, in the advisor's hall, a Khund soldier informs Kho's father about her escape. On a hovercraft, Kho tells herself that she will come for the princess. Back in the cave, Diana analyses Procanon's weaknesses, and realises that he can be manipulated, and can be shattered. With that, she grabs the construct Procanon had made and uses it against him. She then holds out her hand, as a sign of peace, but he refuses and punches her and much blood spills. She still holds out her hand as an acceptance of peace. The Green Lantern refuses, blaming Wonder Woman for shaming him. She replies that all she wants is peace. Procanon then explains how much he hates the Khunds. He guards the sector which the Khund mostly owns. They had enslaved his people and his daughter was killed because she did not flee when the warning attack happened. Wonder Woman comforts Procanon and tells him that if his loss made him lose faith in justice, then he never had believed it in the first place. Kho, running into the cave, tells Wonder Woman that she must leave immediately, as her father had launched a radioactive suicide bomb over this hemisphere. Kho explains the stupidity over such a situation, that he would rather kill everyone than lose a war. She turns to Procanon and tells him that he must help her, not in spite of the Khunds, but because of them. With that, they fly out of the cave and fly towards the ship. Kho's father hits the button, and Procanon uses his ring to encase the explosion. Meanwhile, in the cave, Etta talks to the Ichor and says that they can't destroy a planet in the name of compassion, and it replies, saying that they will leave... Wonder Woman and Procanon make their way into cave and rests Procanon down. Etta then tells Diana what the Ichor told her: that Wonder Woman will be held responsibly for any crimes committed by the Khund and that they would be back for her. Procanon then realises that by saving the Khund, he has put his own world in danger. But Wonder Woman thinks differently... Some time later, Wonder Woman explains to Procanon that he has no daughter, and that Kho has no father... and Kho, now is a Green Lantern, under the training of Procanon. Credits *Cover Artist - Terry Dodson and Rachel Dodson *Writers - Gail Simone *Pencilers - Bernard Chang *Inkers - John Holdrege and Bernard Chang *Colourists - I.L.L. *Letterers - Travis Lanham *Editors - Matt Idelson Appearances *Wonder Woman *Etta Candy *Nemesis *James Yabrough *Procanon Kaa *Kho *Kho Khari *Khunds *The Ichor Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__